


its time to go and i could not care less

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Homophobia Warning, Minor Violence, also this would be 10x sadder if Emmas contact name for greg wasn't bastard cousin, inspired by 'on the borderline' by Thomas sanders, minor blood, so many breaks......, there r so many breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: Emma knew that wasn’t true though, really. She had somewhere she could go. But things weren’t going to change in Indiana. They were only going to get worse every second she was in this state. She had the money saved up for a while, she was just waiting for the right time to cash it in for her one way ticket out of here.This is the right time.or Emma almost runs away.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	its time to go and i could not care less

**7:48 PM**

_ Greg, have you talked to Emma in the last few hours? _

**Greg**

_ No, she’s at her parents house last time i checked _

_ Wait why _

_ What happened _

* * *

**7:53 PM**

**Bastard Cousin**

_ Hey em alyssa texted me _

_ Are you alright? _

_ Alyssa said you talked about running away _

_ and it was probably just jokes but i just _

_ wanna make sure you’re okay _

_ Get back to me when you can ik u sleep earlier _

_ than is considered reasonable for a highschool _

_ junior _

* * *

Emma gripped the Greyhound ticket in her hand tightly, her guitar case was swung around her shoulder and a travelling bag in her other hand. A thick fog of silence surrounded her, the kind you could cut with a knife. Nighttime Edgewater was peaceful. Calm. Crime didn’t happen in Edgewater often because the town was so small, so the dangers of walking alone in a big city at night didn’t apply. It was actually one of Emma’s favorite past times once she became old enough. To walk out at night and stroll Edgewater lit only by the street lamp. Today was definitely not Emma’s favorite night. In probably thirty minutes Alyssa would know the truth about her, and in about fifteen Greg would be outside her parents house looking for her. Emma didn’t have anywhere to go. Where do you go when your parents just kicked you out for being gay?

Emma knew that wasn’t true though, really. She had somewhere she could go. But things weren’t going to change in Indiana. They were only going to get worse every second she was in this state. She had the money saved up for a while, she was just waiting for the right time to cash it in for her one way ticket out of here.

This is the right time.

* * *

**8:14 PM**

**Lys <3**

_ Hey em _

_ My mom told me something _

_ Are you okay? She said you’re not _

_ living with your parents anymore _

_ Greg’s driving his SUV over ok? _

_ hold tight _

_ I hope youre safe _

**8:20 PM**

**Lys <3**

_ i love you. _

**8:21 PM**

**Incoming call from ‘Lys <3’**

**Missed call from**

**8:25 PM**

**Incoming call from ‘Bastard Cousin’**

**Missed call**

**Bastard Cousin**

_ Emma. Where are you? _

_ Alyssa is out looking for you _

_ I’m going to drive around  _

_ Emma please don’t say you’re actually _

_ running away. _

* * *

Emma’s phone was off. She knew she wouldn’t be able to go through with this if it wasn’t. However, despite the fact that her phone was off, she knew they would be looking for her. She had thirty more minutes before the Greyhound to San Francisco arrived, and that was thirty minutes to avoid Greg, and maybe Alyssa. She knew they’d look here, but they’d look too late. 

She was going to miss Greg and Alyssa. The two things that kept her in Edgewater couldn’t keep her here any longer. The bads just outweighed the good.

* * *

**Greg**

_ I parked im not texting while driving dw _

_ Do you know where she would’ve gone? _

_ I can’t find her. _

_ I’m scared _

_ Me too _

_ I don’t know, she’s talked about going to  _

_ so many different places if she could leave _

_ Edgewater _

_ Wait _

_ Is her car in the driveway? _

**Greg**

_ Yea i spent like five minutes _

_ arguing with uncle roger that the car _

_ Is hers not his I got the car keys to _

_ it now why _

_ I know where she is _

_ Meet me by the Greyhound station right _

_ outside edgewater in ten minutes _

_ We only have ten minutes the next bus _

_ leaves at 9 _

* * *

Five minutes. Emma was starting to regret this. She thought back to why she did this in the first place

* * *

“Oh, real mature Nick!” Emma hissed at the feeling of her back hitting hard metal. 

“Emma, just tell us you’re fucking gay, we all know it.” Nick commented, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. He slammed her against the locker again.

“I’m not!” Emma kicked at him. “What, you never see a girl who looks better than you ever will before?” She quipped. It wasn’t a good idea considering a fist came flying at her face.

“You’ll never look better than me. Fucking stupid. Trying to think any girl would choose you over a man. Admit it!” He dropped her on the floor. 

“No. Fuck off. I’m not-” Emma hesitated.

* * *

Oh, that’s why. Because everyone fucking hated her before she came out. Everybody except-

* * *

“No. Fuck off. I’m not-” Emma hesitated.

“I knew it.” Nick scoffed.

“Hey, Nick! Fuck off!” Another voice rang out. “Her nose is bleeding!”

Suddenly Emma registered the sound of Greg’s yelling, and then there was a tissue being pressed to her nose and strong arms picking her up. 

“‘Lyssa?” Emma mumbled, relishing in the warmth which, for a moment, drowned out the dull but prominent pain.

“I got you.” Alyssa whispered, carrying her to the nurses office. 

* * *

Emma’s whole world paused. It seemed like she couldn’t even breathe. They had always been there for her. In her worst, Alyssa would always care for her. Greg wouldn’t hesitate to hurt whoever hurt her. Emma absentmindedly took out her phone, and stared at the apple logo like it was the longest few seconds of her life. Once it did, she immediately checked her most recent text messages.

**Bastard Cousin**

_ Emma please don’t say you’re actually _

_ running away. _

**Lys <3**

_ i love you _

  
  


Emma began to tear up. She was so caught up in the regret that she’d made it here- the regret that she was standing here, that she didn’t register the soft footfall before she heard a gasp. Emma turned around and choked on sobs she didn’t know she had. Alyssa.

“Emma!” Alyssa shouted, before locking Emma in a tight hug. Like if she let go Emma would be gone. Which Emma gathered had some truth to it- before now. Before hearing Alyssa sob over the prospect of losing Emma, of never speaking to her again. Of never seeing her again. It filled Emma with so much regret. She didn’t have her parents anymore, she doesn’t know if she did in the first place.

However, parents aren’t the only family she has. Greg and her gran aren’t the only family she has. All the evidence was in the way Alyssa held her. Emma held her for another minute or so, until she realized the time. One minute. 

“‘Lys, let go.” Emma whispered.

“No, Emma, you can’t leave.” Alyssa’s grip held even tighter. Emma mustered up all her strength to pull away, then gazed into Alyssa’s sad eyes.

With a sigh, Emma smiled, pressing her forehead against her best friends. “I could never leave you, Alyssa Greene.” She lifted her head to press a kiss to the top of Alyssa’s. “I do need to return my ticket though, it wasn’t really cheap. I’ll be back.” To emphasize this, Emma left her bags next to Alyssa, and her guitar case. Then she walked into the Greyhound station kiosk. When she came back, Alyssa was exactly where she was, and when she saw Emma she bounded towards her again.

“Greg’s gonna be here any minute.” Alyssa whispered. “He has your car keys and the rest of your stuff.”

“Alright. I’m sorry.” Emma gently squeezed Alyssa’s hand. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“No, I get it completely. It’s- It’s not a walk in the park being gay here.” Alyssa let out a hollow laugh. “I’m here for you Emma. A hundred percent. I-” She took a breath. “I got you.”

Emma wrapped her arms around Alyssa again, and they stood there, letting the Greyhound bus pass them, and letting the world melt away until they saw Greg’s faint SUV lights.

“Emma you fucking  _ scared  _ me!” Greg shouted, running up to Emma to punch her in the shoulder, which was quickly followed up by a hug and also tears. “We’re- we’re getting you to grans, and we’re getting you permanently settled into the guest bedroom. Okay?”

Emma nodded, then she stepped back. “Alyssa, how did you even get over here?”

Alyssa sniffled, and grinned. “My mother couldn’t of stopped me even if she tried. I have explaining to do.” She let out a watery laughed. Emma was about to respond, and Alyssa must’ve been able to sense it was about to be another apology, because suddenly she swooped Emma into her arms. “Let’s get you home, Emma Nolan.”

Emma smiled weakly and let herself relax for the first time that night.

  
  



End file.
